It is known that automatic pistols usually require many parts to manufacture them and make them function safely. They are usually complicated to handle and prone to accidental discharges if jarred when the pistol is loaded and cocked in ready to fire condition, thus requiring an external safety to prevent the pistol from discharging accidentally. The above makes the pistol hard to handle and costly to manufacture without the added advantage of a select fire mechanism.